The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 18: Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin).
Here is part eighteen of The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Diesel's Devious Deeds for the US) - (George Carlin) * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Toots as Duck # 8 - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Porky as Duck's Driver * Silver Fish as Diesel # 31 - (Both devious) * Dog Driver as Diesel's Driver * The Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves * Mickey Mouse as Sir Topham Hatt * Rustee Rails as Henry # 3 - (Both clumsy) * Montana as Gordon # 4 - (Both pompous and proud) * Harry Hogwarts as James # 5 - (Both vain) * Workmen as Themselves * Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript * Narrator: "Silver Fish was sulking." * Foolish Freight Cars: (singing and repeating the same song over and over again) We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt! We've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it? * Narrator: The Foolish Freight Cars wouldn’t stop singing rudely at him. Toots were horrified. * Toots: "Shut up!" * Narrator: They ordered, and bumped them very hard. * Toots: "I'm terribly sorry the Freight Cars were very rude to you and your engine, Silver Fish." * Narrator: Silver was still fed up about it. * Silver Fish: “It's your entire fault, you made them laugh at me.” * Rustee Rails: “Nonsense.” * Narrator: said Rustee Rails. * Rustee Rails: “They would never do that, we all have our difference idignity, but we would never speak about them to the Freight Cars, that would be dis... dis…….” * Montana: “Disgraceful.” * Narrator: said Montana. * Harry Hogwarts: “Disgusting.” * Narrator: Put in Harry Hogwarts. * Rustee Rails: “Despicible.” * Narrator: Said Rustee. * Narrator: Silver hated Toots, he wanted them to get sent away, so he made a plan: He were gonna tell lies about Toots. The very next day, he spoke to the cars. * Silver: I see you like jokes, you made a good joke about me yesterday, I laughed and laughed, Toots told me one about Montana, I’ll whisper it, but don’t tell Montana I told you.” * Narrator: And he chuckled away. * Freight Cars: "Ha, ha!” * Narrator: guffawed the Freight Cars. * Foolish Freight Cars: "Montana will be cross with Toots when he knows about, so let’s tell him and get back at Toots for bumping us.” * Narrator: They laughed rudely at the engines just as they went by. Very soon, Harry, Rustee, and Montana found out what had happened. * Montana: “Disgraceful.” * Narrator: said Montana. * Harry Hogwarts: “Disgusting.” * Narrator: Put in Harry Hogwarts. * Rustee Rails: “Despicible.” * Narrator: Said Rustee. * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: “We can’t allow it in here.” * Narrator: They all consulted in unison. * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: "Yes," * Narrator: they all said in unison. * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: “They did it to all of us, we’ll do it to them and see how they like it.” * Narrator: Toots was tired out. The Freight Cars had been cheeky and troublesome. (Toots brings some freight cars into the yard, leaves them, and goes back to the sheds for a rest) He wanted a good rest in her train engine shed. The three engines barred his way." * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: “Keep out!” * Toots: “Stop fooling!” * Narrator: exclaimed Toots angrily. * Toots: “I’m very tired!” * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: So are we. * Narrator: hissed the engines. * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: We’re very tired of you, we like Silver, we don’t like you, you tell stories about us to the Freight Cars. * Toots: I don't. * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: You do. * Toots: I don't. * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: You do. * Narrator: Emelius Browne came to stop the noise. * Montana: Toots called me a galloping sausage!” * Narrator: spluttered Montana. * Harry Hogwarts: “Rusty red scrap iron!” * Narrator: put in Harry. * Rustee Rails: “I’m old square wheels.” * Narrator: fumed Rustee. * Emelius Browne: “Well, Toots?” * Narrator: Toots considered * Toots: “I only wish, kind sir.” * Narrator: he said gravely. * Toots: “That I would thought about those names myself, if the dome fits........” * Emelius Browne: “Ahem........” * Rustee Rails, Montana, and Harry Hogwarts: “He made the Freight Cars laugh at us!" * Narrator: The engines all said. Emelius Browne recovered, he had been trying not to laugh himself. * Emelius Browne: “Did you, Toots?” * Toots: “Certainly not, kind sir, no train engine like me would be as mean and harsh as that.” * Narrator: Silver lurked up. * Emelius Browne: “Now, Silver, you heard what Toots said. * Silver Fish: I can’t understand it, sir, to think that Toots, of all engines... I’m dreadfully grieved, sir, but know nothing. * Emelius Browne: I see. * Narrator: said Emelius Browne. Silver squirmed and hoped he didn’t. * Emelius Browne: I’m sorry, Toots, but you must go to Toyland Express's station for a little while, I know he'll be glad to see you. * Toots: As you wish, kind sir. * Narrator: Toots trundled sadly away while Silver smirked and triumph. Category:Julian Bernardino